Calem and Diantha
by WitChan
Summary: Calem spends time with Diantha inside her house.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Calem, a boy almost reaching adulthood, was heading to Cafe Soleil in Lumiose City. They were plenty of cafes around the city and in other places like Anistar City, but he decidede to choose Cafe Classe. After making it there, he saw a woman sitting alone while drinking her coffee. Her name is Diantha, a former Kalos Champion. A few weeks ago, in the Pokemon League, Calem defeated her easily to become Champion. He hadn't seen Diantha or heard from her, until now.

Noticing that Calem was standing inches away from her, Diantha smiled as she put her cup of coffee on the table and said, "Calem, darling. Care to join me?"

"Sure, Diantha," Calem said, heading towards Diantha to join her.

"You can have the rest of my coffee if you want, Calem," Diantha said, still smiling at the younger trainer.

"Gee, thanks!" Calem said, grabbing the cup of coffee to drink it.

"How's it been, Calem?" Diantha asked.

After a few seconds of drinking the coffee, Calem replied, "Great. You?"

"Same," Diantha replied.

"That's good," Calem said.

"So, you got any plans later today?" Diantha asked.

"No," Calem replied. "You need anything, like a Pokemon battle?"

"Actually, no, but I wanna invite you to my house so we can talk more. Staying here longer won't do any good," Diantha replied.

"I won't mind doing that, although a rematch between us would've been better," Calem said.

"We can do that tomorrow, if you don't mind," Diantha said, getting off the chair.

Getting up, Calem said, "I'm a patient guy, just to let you know."

"I see. Let's go to my place, shall we?" Diantha said.

After an hour of walking, Calem and Diantha made it to Diantha's place as Diantha went under her pocket to pull out her key. Then, she opened the door with it as she and Calem went inside, using her foot to close it afterward as Calem looked around.

"Nice place, Diantha," Calem said,

"Thanks," Diantha said, locking the door. Heading towards the couch, she said, "Join me."

"Okay," Calem said, joining Diantha on the couch as the trainers sat on it. "So, what do you want us to talk about?"

"You," Diantha replied, giving Calem a different look on her face as she dragged herself closer to him.

"What about me?" Calem asked, looking a little confused as Diantha touched his shoulder.

"I love you," Diantha replied.

"You... love me...?" Calem said, looking shocked. He can't believe what Diantha just said, but her words didn't make him angry either.

"Yes, and it's not a joke," Diantha said, touching one of Calem's cheeks with her other hand as she blushed a bit. "I've always loved you since we first met because you're the hottest guy I've ever seen."

"I see," Calem said.

"I was afraid to confess my feelings to you while you were facing me at the Pokemon League and I'm sorry about that," Diantha said.

"It's okay, Diantha," Calem said, smiling too. "It's nice for someone to say that they love me, and I love you for that."

"Oh, Calem... darling..." Diantha said.

Touching Calem's head with the hand she touched his shoulder, she touched his lips with hers, closing her eyes as she laid on the couch while pulling him towards her. That's not all, though, as she guided her tongue to Calem's, swirling all over it as Calem closed his eyes too.

As Calem swirled his tongue back at Diantha's, the older trainer creeped her hands closer to Calem's pants, digging them inside to grab his ass, moaning together.

Saliva dripped out of their mouth as theirs kissing got intense, making a mess on the couch. Diantha didn't care about that, though. All she cared about was spending sexy time with her Calem, her only true love. Speaking of Calem, he caressed through Diantha's hair with his fingers. Then, Diantha suddenly pushed two of her fingers deep inside Calem's ass, thrusting them in and out as she used the other hand to squeeze his balls. Calem didn't mind letting Diantha do those things to him as long as it's her and no one else.

After five minutes, the trainers broke their kiss as they looked at each other again, smiling at one another. "Take your clothes off so I can taste that nice ass of yours while stroking your erected cock," Diantha said.

"Okay, love," Calem said, getting off Diantha so he can take his clothes off. It didn't took him long, though.

The younger trainer bent down on the floor as Diantha followed him, suddenly getting his ass slapped by her as she moved closer to it. Sticking her tongue out, Diantha rimmed Calem's asshole with it, swirling around it as Calem moaned again. As promised, Dianthia wrapped her hand on Calem's cock to stroke it, moaning too as Calem was calling out her name.

"Diantha... Oh, Dianthia... Your tongue feels so good, Diantha..." Calem said.

"Why thank you, sexy," Diantha spoke inside her mind as she moved her tongue faster, stroking Calem's cock faster as a bit of her saliva dripped out of Calem's ass. She's been waiting so long for this, although she had other things in mind.

"Please make me cum, love," Calem said, loving the feeling from his cock.

"I will," Diantha spoke inside her mind again.

After a few minutes, Calem reached his climax as sperm shot out of his dick to hit the floor. "I came..." Calem said.

Ending her rimming, Diantha went closer to Calem's sperm to clean it up, licking most of it off the floor as Calem turned around, watching Diantha being dirty. "That's right, baby. Taste it," Calem said.

"So delicious..." Diantha said.

Now it was Diantha's turn to show her naked body to her boyfriend, beginning to remove her clothes as Calem looked excited. After exposing her beautiful body to Calem, she said, "Lay down."

Doing as told, Calem laid down as Diantha heading her way towards his face, spreading her legs a little as she sat on top of him. "Now eat my cunt."

As Calem got started, Diantha moaned as she grabbed her right breast, moving it in circles as she began teasing her nipple from the left breast. Calem was licking her cunt nice and slowly, but Diantha wanted him to act aggressive to it like she did to his ass and cock.

"Don't be afraid to lick it fast, sweetie..." Diantha said.

After hearing her words, Calem licked Diantha's cunt rapidly as Diantha moved her hips a little while looking at Calem, loving the incredible feeling from her cunt.

"That's what I want you to do, baby... Don't stop..." Diantha said.

Now Diantha switched breasts as she moved the left one in circles while pinching the nipple from the right one, loving this so far. Calem loved it too since he enjoyed tasting Diantha's cunt. He can't wait for her to cum too, so he can taste her love juices.

Diantha finally came as the love juices squirted out of her cunt, making Calem taste it as she got off him. "Hmm..." Calem said as Diantha calmed down, loving the love juices as he tasted it through his mouth.

"It's good, huh?" Diantha asked.

"Mmmm... hmmm..." Calem replied.

After finishing his tasty snack, the younger trainer crawled towards Dianthia, gently laying her on the floor as he grabbed her right breast. He then mouthed her left nipple, looking at her as he began sucking on the nipple.

Moaning once again, Diantha said, "My, Calem... I was about to tell you to suck my nipple while grabbing my breast..."

Putting two of his fingers together, he moved them towards Diantha's ass as she rubbed his hair, plunging them inside her ass to thrust it in and out.

"Oh, yes..." Diantha said.

Not only did she loved this, but the sucking sounds coming from Calem's lips. It was like a baby sucking their mother's nipple, but this is better.

"Fuck me now..." Diantha said, spreading her legs.

Letting go of her breast and nipple, Calem laid on top of his Diantha as he pushed his cock deeply inside her cunt before getting started, moaning with Diathia as Diantha put her arms behind Calem's neck, wrapping her legs behind Calem's back as she told him to go faster.

He did as he attacked her lips with his, which leads to another french-kiss as the trainers swirled each other's tongues before closing their eyes together.

More thrusts later, the two reached their climax simultaneously as Calem filled Diantha's womb with his sperm while Diantha's love juices squirted out again, ending the kissing and thrusting at the trainers opened their eyes.

"That was so fantastic, Calem..." Diantha said.

"Agreed," Calem agreed.

After the two calmed down, Diantha suggested, "Let's eat lunch before we fuck each other again."

"Sounds great, love," Calem said as he and his Diantha got off each other to eat lunch in the kitchen.

Diantha thought about skipping lunch and said, "Never mind our lunch break, Calem. Fuck my ass on the table."

"Okay," Calem said as Diantha was bending on the table, smiling again as the older trainer wiggled her ass.

"Nice ass, baby," Calem said, moving closer to Diantha.

"Thanks, love," Diantha said.

Slapping Diantha's waists with both of his hands, he plunged his dick inside her ass to thrust it in and out and the feeling was incredible.

"Oh, yeah... Calem..." Diantha said, moaning with Calem.

"I know it feels good, baby," Calem said.

Hours later, Calem continued giving Diantha anal sex on the table. They're addicted to it, hence why they remain like this, although the two took a few five-minute breaks.

"Carry me to my room, then fuck my ass again..." Diantha said.

"I'm on it, darling," Calem said, ending his anal thrusting as he turned Diantha around. He then carried her heavier body to head straight to her room. "I love you, Diantha."

"I love you too, Calem," Diantha said, being carried to her room.

The End


End file.
